Back To Earth
by TsubaruKimimori
Summary: "In the not so distant future, the world has evolved. Gods are allowed to descend down to Earth. This comes with a price. If they're going to interact with humans, they have to act like humans. While they have access to their celestial powers, if they use
1. Chapter 1

" _In the not so distant future, the world has evolved. Gods are allowed to descend down to Earth. This comes with a price. If they're going to interact with humans, they have to act like humans. While they have access to their celestial powers, if they use them it would bring forth the greatest threat to humanity yet…"_

"Mother what is Earth like?"

"A beautiful planet full of wonderful and enchanting creatures and lifeforms."

"If you go you can't come back you know, until you prove yourself."

"I know. I still want to go."

"You know Fuuma, you'll need a real god to support you so you can form a party and survive."

"Can't you Mother?"

"I cannot. I was let into this family when you father dumped that other woman and married me. I know someone you could ask though…"

"No way."

"Aw honey, don't be afraid, go and ask him!" With a light shove she pushed her son through the silk curtains that led to room of the newly appointed God of Death.

"This is creepy, I don't like coming in here…"

"Remind me what right does a _demi_ god have doing in here?"

"We…we are brothers after all….and I need your help."

"My help? You and every other being that has mortal blood. They do something stupid like fall in love and then sell their soul to save the person they love from death. Only to be damned to end up in my possession." Amber eyes briefly lit up blue matching the blue fire behind him. "State your business half-breed."

"I want to go to Earth! I want to be great and I can't do that up here and I need a god to support me so I can go and form a party you won't even have to leave!"

At first a sour expression married the older brother's countenance and then it twisted into a smirk. "One condition."

Fuuma gulped and tried not to show the fear in his voice. His mother warned him never to show fear or weakness before his brother. "What—what is it?"

"One year."

"What?"

"I'll give you one year to go down and prove yourself. I'll watch you from afar. If you make it, I'll talk to Father about making you a full-fledged god. Fail it however..."

Long fingers held out a long piece of paper and an ancient quill. "Your soul is mine. Have we got a deal?"

"Fine, but no being creepy or trying to use your powers so I'll lose. I'm only a demigod but I KNOW when you use your powers Nii-san." Grabbing the quill he scrawled his name on the parchment.

"So bid farewell to your mother Fuuma, because I doubt you'll be seeing her again." As Fuuma bid his farewells to his mother and father, his brother took to resting in his chair.

"Watching him try and fail is going to be fun, I like games and when you have lived as long as I have, it makes it more interesting."

"Except you're not watching him from up here, you're going down to help him."

"Don't scoff at me mortal, you're only here because you dug your talons into Father."

"That is enough young man do as she says and get down there and watch your brother."

"I can't use my powers on Earth!"

"You can, just not in the Tower; now GO!"

"Do I have to?"

"YES!"

"Fine I'll pack. Fuuma you will regret the day you asked for my help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"So class, this is our new student Fuuma Monou. Fuuma, is there anything special you'd like to tell the class?"

"Well I just moved down here and I'm a demigod."

Kamui rolled his eyes. Who just announced that?

The break bell rang leaving everyone to go outside for a bit. Hokuto grinned as she saw Kamui peaking over his book at the new kid.

"So Fuuma, are you really a demigod?"

"Yup! See I can pick up this whole table like it's a toy."

"Ohohohohoho there you go Kamui, that's a man for you."

"Hey new kid, who said you could pick up my table? Just because you're a freak of nature doesn't give you any right you know." Thunder and lightning cracked and Fuuma put down the table. "Why aren't you showing off anymore demi god?"

"Because…I'm in trouble."

"Yeah I know you are, because I'm going to kick your ass all the way to—" The student addressing Fuuma found himself met with a tree.

"Trouble is an understatement...little brother. If I had access to my celestial powers you'd be roasting on an open fire. But nooo, Father wants me to blend in with these…these humans. So I have to come off my throne. Why? To babysit a certain demigod who went to see Earth. I don't get to watch him from the safe confines of my room, oh no. Father says it will teach me a lesson."

"You're this freak's older brother? What, are you a freak too?"

"You foolish mortal you're comparing me to a half breed? Me? Have mortal blood in my veins? Not likely, so just to prove what a complete and utter buffoon you are, why don't you oh, I don't know, do a little dance for us?" A flick of the wrist and the man found himself dancing in front of his classmate complete with his pants down to his ankles. "Stupid human. Now for you Fuuma."

"Ohohohoho nice to see you again Sei-chan."

"Hokuto-chan, what are you doing here on Earth?"

"Passing judgement and you?"

"Babysitting."

Seishirou frowned. Hokuto was a judge. She wasn't a God per say, but she wasn't a mortal either. At least not anymore. Not even Seishirou knew what she was the judge of though.

"I guess I'm doing that as well. I'm sure you remember my twin brother? The high ranked mage? He's doing some missions here on earth."

"I most certainly do not—" The truth was he did remember the younger twin. Gifted with magic and beauty. Not too graceful though. "What about him."

"Oh just thought you should know. He could end up in Fuuma's party after all. Aren't you sponsoring that?"

"Unfortunately."

"Everything happens for a reason Sei-chan, now why don't you join us in school?"

"I'll think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fuuma stood admiring the entrance to the dungeon. He had already used some of the money his father and mother left him to get armor and some weapons. He knew it was dangerous to go alone without a supporter, but that was supposed to be the job of his sponsor and Fuuma was pretty sure his sponsor hated him.

"Hey Giant Man, do you need a supporter? I can help you!"

"Where are you? I can barely see you under the robe and backpack."

"Rude! I'm right here! I'm Kamui Shirou. I heard from Hokuto-chan that you needed a supporter and I'm here for the job. I may be small but I'm the best!"

"Fuuma Monou I'm a—"

"Demi-god I know…you announced it in class. Shall we go? We need to go get some more supplies, mainly potions for my arrows."

~#~

"You want to be in the Royal Mages, shrimp? Then go get the Jeweled Eye of the Underworld. It's a powerful green emerald that enhances your magic tenfold. Bring that to us and mayyyyybe we'll let you join."

The young elf mage said nothing, just started to walk. He passed Fuuma and Kamui on their way to the supply shop.

"Who's that, Kamui?"

"Who, him? That's Hokuto-chan's twin, Subaru Sumeragi. He's an elf mage, a high ranked one. He could lead any guild if he wanted to but he's far too meek."

"Why does it look like he's going to the Underworld?"

"Who knows? Probably a mission; you may find yourself down there for the same reason one day."

The hair on Fuuma's neck stood up. "Dear heavens no…anything but that."

"What, are you chicken?"

"Let's just say the Lord of the Dead scares the living hell out of me. Let's go take out a few floors in the dungeon."

~#~

Subaru walked alone down the path of the Underworld, the fog getting thicker as he walked. He could feel his magic wasn't as strong as normal down here but he was determined to finish this mission. When he felt a few imps at his feet he clasped his hands together before his eyes opened as icicles emerged beneath the imps, sending them down into the River of the Dead.

"It would be easier to see if there wasn't so much fog down here...I could get rid of it but I want to save my strength..."

Finally Subaru reached the end of the long path. He was exhausted but the emerald stone was in front of him. "Finally…now I have a place to belong…" His legs wouldn't move; he had exhausted all of his energy to make it this far. "No...I can't…"

He heard a low growl and he cursed himself for not assuming there was probably a demon guarding the jewel.

"I have to say I'm impressed that a mere mortal found their way here and lived. Closer inspection...not only lived but you're barely scathed. Granted it cost you all of your energy but that's to be expected. Part of a spell on the Underworld...makes it easier for me to trap people."

Emerald eyes turned away from the jewel and was met with a teenage boy that appeared to be only a few years older than himself. "Wh-who are you?"

"Seishirou Sakurazuka, god of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, whichever you prefer. So you're an elf mage, a level seven rank too. They don't get any higher. What do you want the jewel for?" Of course he knew this was Hokuto's twin brother. They had never been formally introduced…not really anyways, but he still knew who the boy was and knew that he didn't want anything for himself.

Subaru instantly bowed down. "Subaru Sumeragi, Your Liege..." Subaru paused to pick himself back up. "I was sent here on a mission…I just wanted to belong to a guild…I've never really belonged anywhere."

Amber eyes widened at the saddened look in those emerald eyes before walking over and gently removing the jewel from its pedestal. "You are the first and only mortal to make it here with pure intentions. I shall craft you a weapon with this jewel. It will increase your magic tenfold not that you need that however. Follow me." A snap of his fingers sent glittery lights around Subaru who found himself able to walk again and he felt…almost lighter, like a curse had been removed from him.

"Why?" Subaru couldn't help it the question came out before he realized.

"Why you ask? You just may have made Earth worth staying on."

~#~

Subaru emerged from the path of the Underworld holding a shiny black staff with the emerald Jeweled Eye of the Underworld in the middle

"HEY YOU LOT, SUMERAGI PULLED IT OFF! Now hand over the weapon. You didn't earn it. You're a rank three mage at best and that's being generous I'm sure."

"Says who?"

"Wh-who's there…"

"There's no need for you to know. You're the leader, hmm? Surely you can tell with your level two at best skills that he's actually rank seven? Because I am not even an elf mage and I can assure you I know that he is."

"Then wh-wha-what are you?"

"No one worth mentioning."

Subaru grinned and decided for once to be bold. Maybe the staff had changed him…just a bit. "Oh I think you're worth mentioning. Surely as the leader of the Royal Mages you know who he is?"

"Are you saying you do, Sumeragi?"

Subaru nodded as the young man beside him held out a hand to the guild leader. "Seishirou Sakurazuka, Lord of the Dead; nice to meet ya."

The leader of the guild nearly fainted but quickly regained his composure. "You're a god? PROVE IT."

Amber eyes started to glow blue but surprisingly it was Subaru that stepped in front. "Let's have a magic duel. If I win you have to surrender your leadership of the Royal Mages to me."

"And if I win?"

"I quit magic…forever."

"So be it Sumeragi, your magic is pathetic anyways this won't take long."

Subaru grinned. "You're right, it won't. By all means, you're the leader, you go first."

"Fine by me! Thunder, come forth!"

Subaru spun his staff. "Protect!" The thunder magic was absorbed by the shield causing Subaru to smile confidently. He tapped his staff on the ground before tracing the symbol of fire. "Fire Blast!"

The fire struck the leader of the guild sending him back and igniting his clothes on fire which he managed to extinguish with a water spell. "YOU! How did your magic get so strong?! IT'S THE POWER OF THE JEWEL!"

"I was going to offer to heal you but maybe I should let you handle it since you're oh so powerful. You lost, so I shall now rule the Royal Mages."

From the side lines Seishirou smirked. He was going to enjoy his time on Earth after all.


End file.
